You Belong With Me
by ghost44
Summary: Naru is back and on his first night Mai sings you belong with me. There's more read and find out. Will Naru go after her or will she just DISAPEAR? What happened to make her be afraid to tell? Will they be together or will she refuse? Please read.
1. Chapter 1

I thought this would be fun to wright so enjoy.

I do not own ghost hunt or I belong with you by Taylor swift

* * *

Today Naru comes back. Mai and Monk were finishing setting up the karaoke machine. "You got to sing Mai." Monk said as he finished setting it up. "No I'm not going to sing." as she said that the others walked in. "Mai are you going to sing?" Madoka asked as she came in. "fine." mai said as monk gave her the microphone. she started the song she picked and looked at Naru.

You're on the phone with your girlfriend—she's upset, She's going off about something that you said 'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do.  
I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night. I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like. And she'll never know your story like I do.  
But she wears short skirts I wear t-shirts She's cheer captain And I'm on the bleachers Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.  
If you could see That I'm the one Who understands you. Been here all along. So, why can't you see— You belong with me, You belong with me?  
Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be. Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself, "Hey, isn't this easy?"  
And you've got a smile That can light up this whole town. I haven't seen it in awhile Since she brought you down.  
You say you're fine—I know you better than that. Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?  
She wears high heels, I wear sneakers. She's cheer captain, And I'm on the bleachers. Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.  
If you could see That I'm the one Who understands you, Been here all along. So, why can't you see— You belong with me?  
Standing by and waiting at your backdoor. All this time how could you not know, baby? You belong with me, You belong with me.  
_[Instrumental]_  
Oh, I remember you were driving to my house In the middle of the night. I'm the one who makes you laugh When you know you're 'bout to cry. I know your favorite songs, And you tell me about your dreams. Think I know where you belong, Think I know it's with me.  
Can't you see That I'm the one Who understands you? Been here all along. So, why can't you see— You belong with me?  
Standing by and waiting at your backdoor. All this time how could you not know, baby? You belong with me, You belong with me.  
You belong with me.  
Have you ever thought just maybe You belong with me?  
You belong with me.

she finished the last part low. she walked right up beside Naru and whispered in his ear you belong with me. She smirked as she walked out.

* * *

What do you think about it? pleas review.


	2. Chapter 2

Ghost: Hey I'm back. So here is more.

Mai: Hey Ghost what do you want me to do with this extra idea about me and Naru getting..

Ghost: Mai the readers are here. So we will talk about it later.

Mai: oh I didn't see them sorry.

Reader: wait what? finish what you were going to say.

Mai: (Runs away and hides in a secret place)

* * *

Chapter 2

Normal POV

After Mai whispered in Naru's ear he went out the door after her. When he Got outside mai was leaning against the wall next to the door. "Mai I have to tell you something." Mai looked at him and said "Go ahead." he got closer to her and grabbed her hand. "What are you doing?" Naru pulled her closer and kissed her. She was shocked at first and then broke away. "What the hell, can't you just say I love you?" Mai said as she relaxed against the wall. "No. It's not that fun when I say it." "You better watch it. So gene was right you were coming back to tell me something?" "Gene called you?" "Yes. Are you jealous?" "No I am not." They kissed again. Mai pushed him away. "No. I cant. I'm going off to collage soon and I have to move." "Well until then we'll be together. How about that?" "No. I cant. I got to go." Mai started to run, But Naru grabbed her wrist. He pulled her back to him and asked "Why can't you?" "I just can't." She tried to loosen the grip he had, but failed. "Mai tell me. You can tell me anything." Naru turned her around put her against the wall, so she couldn't escape. "Naru no. I can't tell you." "Mai I will not let you go." Mai did one thing she hated to do, she kneed him in the groan. She ran to her apartment. Naru called after her, but she just ran. When she got to her apartment, she locked the door and slid down it. She bursted into tears. Her cell phone started to ring, she looked at her phone it read 'Monk'. She hit ignore and went to bed. Dream Time: "Gene are you here!" Mai called out. Gene came up behind And said "Hello. What do you need?" "I cant tell him." "Mai you have to. If I try he wont believe me. You have to tell him what happen." "I cant tell him. I just cant." "Well what did you tell him already?" ""I told him that 'I'm going off to collage soon and I have to move." "Mai you have to tell him about why you are moving and to where your moving." Mai just shook her head no and turned away. "No I cant tell him." "Mai if I have to tell him I'm going to come to Japan and tell him." "No you can't. I will tell him tomorrow. Just I don't know if I will break down or not." "Fine I wont but you have to do it." Mai started to fade. End: Mai woke up and looked at the clock it read '6:00'am. She got up and got dressed. She grabbed her laptop bag and went out the door. She started to walk towards the office and bumped into someone. Guess who that was, the one and only narcissist. "Hey watch it were your going." Mai said as she grabbed her laptop bag And helped him up. "It wasn't me that needed to watch were I was going." "Fuck." Mai said under her breath. "What's wrong with running into me?" "Good morning is all you could say." "Well then good morning. Are you going to tell me yet?" "See you later. Mai started off towards the SPR office building. When mai got there she noticed that her name plate was still on the office door. "Hey Yasu, I thought Naru was going to move back into his office today?" Yasu came out and said "He hasn't came in yet." "I just bumped into him. I thought he was coming from here." Mai said as she walked into her office. Well until Naru gets here. She closed the door behind her and sat behind the desk. She got her laptop out and started to go over all that she could tell Naru. there was a knock on the door she said "Come in." Naru came in and was surprised she hasn't changed the look of his office "You had to knock. You know you could've came." Mai said putting laptop away. "So are you going to tell me?" Mai took a deep breath and started "It was a case about 5 weeks ago. I was lead investigator and the ghost that we were trying to get rid of. I have a power that when I sing people go into a trance, that's why everyone wasn't moving until I left. The only way to get out of the trance is for me to touch of talk to them. But that's not really important. The ghost took over my body and made me sing and it put everyone into a trance and so why I'm moving is because while in my body the ghost made me kill someone and that's why I have to move but the only people that know is the gang. The cops think it was the spirit but not possessed someone." Mai had tears in her eyes. Naru came over and hugged her. "Its not your fault. The spirit possessed you." Mai hugged him back. "I get haunted by it every night." Naru broke the embrace and placed his forehead on hers. He wiped her tears away "Don't cry. I'm here." "You know your still a narcissistic jerk." "Yes I do. Have I told you I love you." "What if I told you no?" "Well then would you like to join me for lunch?" "I accept. Were are you going to take me?" "We'll figure out were." Naru said that and then kissed Mai. "Do you want your office back?" "Why cant we share a office?" "Maybe." After she said that someone knocked on the door. "Come in." Mai said and Masako comes in. She got a little mad when she saw how close they were. "I wanted to tell you that someone is here asking for you." Masako said a little angered. Mai walked out and...

* * *

Gene: I'm no where.

Ghost: Whatever. So don't kill me I had to leave you on a cliff hanger. I couldn't help it.

Mai: please don't kill ghost I need to know who I'm going to meet.

Gene: Yeah and I want to be in the story.

Ghost: If you do not get out of were you are I will gas the house when you least expect it.

Gene: (Comes out from behind Naru.)

Naru: How did I not notice you behind me?!

Ghost, Mai, and Gene: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH


End file.
